Friends
by SuperSonicBoom12
Summary: After what happened to Maria, Shadow finds it hard to have friends again. He finds the idea of friends pointless. But Sonic disagrees and tries to tell him otherwise. Another one-shot! Please read and review! :D (sorry summary sucks a bit)


The sun began to set in Station Square as the sky began turn into a flurry of color. The clouds reflected pink, orange, and a faint blue. Traffic had began to be backed up as most humans were getting off from work at about this time. Car horns honked, people yelled, and some people who were smart enough not to get caught in traffic walked home. This havoc was just part of the daily city routine.

But away from all the chaos, in a field that overlooked the city, a black and red hedgehog walked across the grassy vista. He found a tree that had soft grass beneath it and sat down.

Shadow wanted to relax and find time to be alone with only his thoughts. This was certainly the best place to do that. He leaned back into the tree and placed his hands behind his head, trying to enjoy his time of rest. Although the street noise could be thought of as annoying, it was nice background noise for Shadow.

It was nice to finally be away from people. People who would only get on his nerves. Being able to be away from people was his idea of relaxing. He enjoyed being alone more than anything. Away from all the stereotypes, idiots, annoyances, and away from all other life.

The day had been long and hard, but it was almost over, and that is all that mattered at the moment. Shadow was finally able to relax. He shut his eyes and almost dozed off into a peaceful sleep...

"Hiya, Shad!"

Shadow's eyes snapped open as he looked in the direction of the voice. He saw Sonic standing there next to him.

"What do you want, Sonic?" He asked.

"I was on a run when I saw you over here," the blue one answered, "How 'bout a little race?" he finished with a cocky smirk.

Shadow looked the hedgehog up and down before closing his eyes again and giving a dull, "No."

Sonic started to pout jokingly, "Aw, come on, Shads, you aren't scared of a little competition are you?"

"No, I am not. And I am also not racing. Are we done here?"

"Don't be such a downer, Shadow. Here to Westopolis. Loser has to buy the winner a chili dog." Sonic insisted.

Shadow opened his eyes once again and looked at Sonic and said once more, "No. And I don't even like chili dogs."

"Yeah, but I love them!" Sonic said with a grin, implying that he would most certainly win.

"I'm not racing you."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well why would _I_ want to race _you, _anyway?"_  
_

Sonic seemed to be confused by the question, as if thinking the answer was obvious.

" 'Cause we're friends, Shadow!" He said with a grin.

Shadow snorted at this and said simply, "I don't have any friends."

"Why not?"

Shadow looked away from Sonic and at the city, thinking carefully on how to answer the question.

_Why does he care, anyway?_

Because he is Sonic. Sonic cared about everyone. Shadow knew this, but couldn't understand why.

"Friends are pointless. It is not like they will last forever. There is no point in becoming attached to someone who will ultimately leave in some shape or form, someday."

Sonic seemed to be taken aback by this. "What makes you think that?" He sat down criss cross next to Shadow. Shadow didn't seem to mind though, or at least he didn't seem to care enough to pay attention.

Shadow looked at the ground, sitting up from his lounging position. Maria had appeared in his mind. She had been his closest friend, but she had been taken away from him. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Then she died. And now Sonic had asked why friends are pointless? It is hard to have friends when you are immortal and will live on while they wither and die.

"Because I have had friends... Well _a _friend... And I know what it's like and it is pointless," the black one responded, wondering why he was still talking to Sonic about this.

Sonic was silent. He remembered Shadow mentioning this friend when they first met. Maria, wasn't it? Something like that. Sonic didn't know much about her other than she had died. But he could imagine that this had deeply hurt Shadow. Maybe that was why he did not like friends.

Shadow stared out at the city blankly. He appeared to be deep in thought. Sonic looked down at his hands thinking of what to say.

_He sounds like Blaze when I first met her. But at least she had learned how to care for others. How do I get Shadow to see that it isn't pointless?_

The blue hedgehog looked over to the rolling hills behind them. He could see the loops of Green Hill Zone that he had loved to run around so much. Occasionally, he would see the little, golden glint of a gold ring in the distance. Some were set in lines and some were scattered about, but they all would sparkle as they caught the light of the setting sun. This gave Sonic a thought.

"They're like rings."

Shadow broke away from his gaze at Station Square and looked at the Blue Blur. "What?"

"They're like rings. Friends are, I mean."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Sonic was going on about.

"What happens when you get hit and you don't have any rings?" Sonic continued.

"I take more damage than I would if I had them. What does this have to do with anything?"

"But if you have rings, it doesn't do much damage, right?" Sonic asked again, ignoring Shadow's question.

"Yes."

"See? Friends are like rings. When they aren't around, life hurts much more than it would if they were," Sonic said thoughtfully.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "But you can loose rings as well."

"Yeah, you can loose rings, as you can friends, but that is why they are there, to help you in the time they are there. They make the friendship worth while. If someone were to hurt you, it never hurts as much as it would if there weren't people to help you through it. If you drop your rings and they scatter, they can always be picked up again. Even if you loose your friends for good, aren't you happy to have had something to have made saying goodbye so hard?" Sonic continued.

He looked over at Shadow. "And when you loose your rings, you can always collect more, because it is so much easier than trying to go without. At least, that's what I figure."

Shadow was silent for a moment, taking in what he had heard.

_I suppose, Maria would've wanted me... To move on..._

Sonic stood up and brushed himself off. He stated in a much lighter tone, "And if you were ever to need one, Shadow, I'll be your friend."

Shadow nodded without looking up at Sonic.

"So Shad," Shadow looked up at him, "how 'bout that race?" Sonic continued with a thumbs up.

Shadow smirked and stood up.

"You're on, Faker."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I have been in a one shot mood lately and have started experimenting with them. I hope you enjoyed this. I was originally going to do this with Sonic and Blaze but I was like 'Nah, Blaze already gets the whole friend thing after Sonic Rush.' **

**So anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :D I loves meh reviews! **

**'Til next time, **

**Peace Out! ;)**


End file.
